


let me hear your voice

by natsugumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsugumi/pseuds/natsugumi
Summary: “What are you doing,” his roommate states more than he asks it.Banri rolls his eyes. “What does it look like?”“What am I supposed to see?” Hyodo squints at him. “You’re laying on the floor.”
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 9
Kudos: 182





	let me hear your voice

Banri drags himself into the dorms with a grimace. After a day at school that clawed at the inside of his skull, it feels like everything and everyone was on his nerves.

He pauses the track playing on his phone and looks around. Nobody’s hanging out at the entrance; he’s gonna make a run for it and try to go to his room without being—

“Oh, Banri!” Kumon spots him at the end of the hallway. He has his gym uniform on and is forcing his left foot into a sneaker. “Did you only just get here? Kazu-san came home, like, an hour ago.”

Banri sighs as he trudges through the hall. “Hey,” he mumbles, unsure of the kid’s ability to hear his voice that low. “‘Scuse me. I’m going to my room.” 

He tries to walk past Kumon to no avail. He elbows Banri as he passes with a concerned frown. “Are you okay?”

Banri flinches. He hears static. “I’m gonna go chill out, so yeah, I will be.”

“In your room?”

The blond quirks an eyebrow. “Um, yeah. Where else?”

Kumon smiles a little. “Okay. I hope you feel better. Tell nii-chan I said hi!” He grins as he hurries out the door.

He doesn’t absorb it while he hears it, but Banri will remember. Probably. He’d like to think that he’s not that awful.

The rest of the trip to his room is encounter-free. The high schoolers are hanging out in the living room, but Tenma sees Banri’s slouch and puts his hand on an eager Muku’s shoulder. When he gets to his door, he almost slams it, only refraining when he realizes that Hyodo is probably studying in there. He still swings open the door, letting out an exhale when he spots Hyodo at his desk with a pair of headphones on. His roommate probably didn’t notice him coming in. He doesn’t want to be doted on right now—not yet, at least.

He slumps down his bag in the middle of the floor and melts next to it with a huff. His AirPods are already in; he hadn’t taken them out earlier when he arrived home, so he raises his phone and resumes Soundcloud. The weather has been aggressively precipitation-free lately, so it’s an hour-long track of rain sounds.

He stares up at the ceiling. Can Hyodo hear him? Probably not, he has his own music that he’s listening to. The idea of having Hyodo be completely unconcerned with him, especially in this state...it’s not a great feeling, but Banri’s too damn tired right now to get up and drape himself over his boyfriend, so he continues to lay down without him.

It’s cold.

Thankfully, his savior decides to stand over him at that moment, his headphones hanging around his neck. Banri lowers the volume of his AirPods. “What are you doing,” his roommate states more than he asks it.

Banri rolls his eyes. “What does it look like?”

“What am I supposed to see?” Hyodo squints at him. “You’re laying on the floor.”

He has a point. He is laying on the floor. Banri hums as he gets up. “Catch me,” he warns.

“Okay,” Hyodo responds, his arms wide open. In no longer than a second, Banri is limp in his embrace. “What are you doing,” he repeats.

Whoo! That feels good. “Chilling.” Banri pokes at the headphones. “Take ‘em off. Weren’t you working? And your brother says hi, by the way.”

Hyodo removes them and gently places the pair on the table. He smiles—not that Banri can see it with his face buried into the other’s neck. “I just finished. Kumon…Was he leaving?”

“Yeah? He was, uh.” Banri combs through his memory. The warmth of his face makes it kind of hard to think. “Going running? Or something. Probably.”

Hyodo hums. Nice. “Yeah, he usually goes to exercise around this time.” He carries Banri over to the ladder of his bed. “Can you get up?”

Banri pries himself off of Hyodo and groans. “Yeah, yeah.” He climbs up and notes that Hyodo’s sheets are made. With a quick glance over the divider, he notices that his aren’t. Oops. He was almost late to class because he couldn’t get out of bed in the morning, and he doesn’t even make the bed normally, so.

Juza crawls around him and under the covers, patting the open space beside him. Banri curls up into it and then his boyfriend with a pleased grin.

“Whaddya want, Settsu?”

Banri kneads at Hyodo’s chest. “Can we nap?”

Hyodo hums. “Yeah.” He wraps his arms around the blond and tucks his head under his chin.

Banri snuggles into Hyodo. “Night,” he mews. “And...thanks.”

“Didn’t hear that.”

Banri growls. “You know what I said.” He closes his eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> this started as a vent fic but then i didnt finish it so  
> i think banju is neat.. i would like to see them more
> 
> find me on twitter @ citoita ^o^


End file.
